kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Wiki talk:Superstar Arena
This is where you submit your ideas for battles. RULES FOR SUBMITTING *The two combatants should be related in some way. **Definitely the most important rule. A battle should have some meaning to it. So rather than suggesting things that aren't at all related like "Chilly vs. Marx Soul", try something like "Blipper vs. Squishy". The theme there being aquatic enemies. Essentially, having a basis to the battle really does make it easier to vote on. *Try not to nominate combatants who were already in contests. Especially ones that already won. **Not too much of a big one, but it's not good to establish "arena regulars". The contests should be jarring, and have something new every time. Sure, we all know Marx is the most epic character ever, but if we stick him in every time, it would get boring! *Steer clear of final bosses. **Most of the suggestions listed on the talk page is made up of final bosses. While they might make for an entertaining fight once in a while, most of them are very similar to each other and don't leave room for diversity in the battles. Contrary to common belief, having a fight against a final bosses every time would get REALLY boring after a while. *Don't nominate 'nobodies'. **Although "Pedo vs. Rockn" may fit all the above rules.... absolutely no one knows who they are! Just because you know who they are don't come to the conclusion that everyone else does! Many of our voters aren't members OR Kirby experts, so if you nominate things that nobody heard of, don't expect a big turn out. *No team battles. **No. The ultimate battle isn't made up of 12 really popular/epic characters. Besides, how could we fit pictures of 6 characters on each side!? Oh, that's another thing, try to nominate things that we have official art for, because using sprites in the battle doesn't look right. Also, fanwork is not allowed, so please don't put it on the arena. We secure the right to delete any submissions not abiding by these guidelines Archives DO NOT EDIT THE ARCHIVES! Archive 1 Chilly vs. Burning Leo A snowman vs. a fireball. One with degrees below -3500, one with degrees above 3500. Who will win? Fire, or Ice? ParaGoomba 00:09, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Waddle doo versus wispy woods Wispy has more helf, so I vote for him. one can be killed easily, and I guess the other one can be killed easily, too.......... who will be the victor out of the noobiest of the noobs? King Golem vs. Whispy Woods King Golem, because he's made of rock! Buggzy Vs Jukid' - Both experts at tossing kirby around!!' Bomb Brawl Poppy Bros. Jr. vs. Foley in Moonlight Mansion! Both are explosive, one with weapons, the other with it's own body! Who will win! -- 01:12, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Votes: Ability Battle! Get them! Teams: Team Slash: *Cutter Carbon Kirby *Sir Kibble Team Boom: *Bomb Saphire Kirby *Fallie *Poppy Bros. Jr. Team Heart: *Cupid Grape Kirby *Cupie Stage: Grape Garden Who will win? If it`s a tie they will rematch only with their first member of that team! 3... 2... 1... GO!!! Post Comments/Votes under here: Team Boom has the most members, so they would win. Cold Abilities Freeze Kirby vs. Ice Kirby: Two chilly abilities, both similar, and different at the same time! The stage would be Peppermint Palace. Votes: I'll pick Ice Kirby. I've only seen Freeze on Kirby Air Ride. Ice Kirby. Yep, it pops up in almos every Kirby game. But not in Kirby's Dreamland. By the way I vote for Ice. :) Marx Devil 17:44, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Marx Soul V.S Dark Nebula Announcer: "And now, the final competitors, Marx Soul v.s. Dark Nebula!" (Crowd cheers) Marx Soul: "I will crush you!" Dark Nebula: (Weird beep like niose) Marx Soul: "Sorry.... What?" Dark Nebula (With translator) : "Your goin ' DOWN!!!" Marx Soul: "Oh." Announcer: 3..... 2..... 1..... GO!" I think this fight would be pretty epic because both their themes are epic, an their both pretty easy, but awsome! Who would win???? Leave your comments and votes under here: For myself, I'm not sue, because Marx soul is pretty strong, and Dark nebbie can possess M. Soul..... uh-uh ,no way, Marx may be easy but he's not as easy as Dark Nebula! and his Marx Soul form is gareented to hit you more than once and his attacks are much more varied and stronger than Dark Nebula's are. Marx Soul is a not a good match up with Dark Nebula, he'd be creamed in his standard form.Marx Wraith 16:37, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Marx Soul will win. He can suck Dark Nebula in a black hole. True dat!!!! Dark Nebula is, like, the EASIEST boss in Kirby Squeak Squad, & Marx Soul's harder than him!!!! P.S. I like Marx, too. He's one of my FAVORITE kirby characters!!!! He's my #1 most favorite boss in the kirby series EVER!!!!!!! :) Michael The Fox Behind the scenes (Daroach) Daroach If you think being a leader is easy, your wrong. I like being a leader, no doubt. But it has twists. I belive it is the number of people that serve you, or mice, in my case. Yes, I am a thief, but don't get fooled. My heart is not evil. I am not evil, But ambitious. At times, I let ambition get the better of me. Some times I go to far, Or have went to far. That was not ''the right choice. Don't make the same mistake as me. And, never. Ever, Mess with Dark Nebula. (This wasn't a battle, just a poem related verse.) Interseting, but no more spam or else it will be deleted.-- This isn't spam, Game Freak! I don't see any caps lock! Ergo, its not spam. Marx Devil 16:39, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it is. You don't know and spam doesn't have to be in caps.-- Dark Nebula VS Miracle Matter Now I'd say this is a pretty even fight, cause they both act similar. (Trust me!) It's a little akward, a black star, fighting a meteor-like thing. I personally would vote for Dark Nebula because he is awsome, and he's a bit stronger, on my opinion. 21:01, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Please leave ''positive comments, and votes under here: :It's okay I guess, but please try to avoid final bosses. I am leaning towards Burning Leo vs. Hot Head or Freeze vs. Ice.-- I say Dark Nebula, because he is a final boss, and Miracle Matter isn't. Fiery Abilities Fire Kirby (Before Squeak Squad) VS. Burning Kirby at Planet Hotbeat! Two firey abilities, different attacks! Votes: It`s kind of confusing. Fire Kirby is in Kirby Super Star Ultra, so he would win. You know, they're both the same in Kirby Super Star/Kirby Super Star Ultra, because if you dash & press "B" while dashing, kirby does the burning attack. So... I vote for Fire, I guess. Marx Devil 16:43, March 31, 2010 (UTC) A Sharp Competition! Tonight's battle:Pink Sword Kirby & Shadow Sword Kirby Vs. Sword Knight & Blade knight!!! Sword: Whoa! 2 Sword Kirbies! This will be tough! Blade: You said it! Shadow & Pink: POYO!!! 3... 2... 1... GO!!!!!!!!!!! Votes: With Pink Kirby on the Kirbies team, they will win, because pink Kirby is the main character. A Sharp Competition! (#2) Tonight: Gold Sir Kible & Pink Cutter Kirby Vs. Purple Sir Kible & Grape Cutter Kirby!!!! Stage: Amazing Mirror! Sir Kible(s): You're going down!!!! Pink: Poyo Payo!!! Grape: Payo!!!! 3... 2... 1... GO!!!!!!!!!!! Who will win? Please vote!!!! I think the one with the pink Kirby will win, because he is the main character of the game. A Reflecting Battle!!!! (1of the trippiest battles ever!!!) This will possibly be the most trippiest battles of all time! Tonight: Pink Mirror Kirby, Yellow Mirror Kirby, & Red Simirror Vs. Red Mirror Kirby, Green Mirror kirby, & Green Simirror!!!!!! I hope we know who wins!!!!! All(Kirbies): POYO!!!!!!! All(Simirrors): You'll just be caught by your own reflection!!!! 3... 2... 1... GO!!!!!!!! Who will win? Will we EVER find out? Stay tuned!!!!! Oh, & please vote!!!!!! Battle of the boxers! Boxin VS Knuckle Joe Anyone agree? Hiiii! - Thecakeofdestiny 20:11, February 11, 2010 (UTC) One Nightmare of a Battle!!!(Part 1) Tonight: Marx Vs. Nightmare Orb Stage: Fountain of Dreams Marx: Bring it on, ball! Nightmare Orb:...........ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US!!!................................. Marx: T_T What? Nightmare Orb: LOL JK LOSER!!! Marx: >:( PREPARE TO DIE!!!!! Nightmare Orb: Right Back At Ya! Marx: I:( ................ 3... 2... 1... GO!!! Vote PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! I like Marx better, he should win! Well said, MAH BOY!! Nightmare has yet to even return from death, something Marx has done and hopefully will do again.Marx will win hands down bcause the only thing that can beat an evil demonic and insane bat is Kirby of the stars. That and I think he's got a enough fans to rip apart any contest. Sorry Nightmare hope you get another game to star in nonetheless because you were the first villian who wasn't Dedede and a decent challenge to boot. Marx Wraith 14:59, April 6, 2010 (UTC) User:166.113.0.107, STOP Quit making a bunch of random battles!-- 2 bosses, 1 orb! (Part 1) Tonight: Dark Matter Vs. Dark Nebula Stage: Marx Dimension Dark Matter:.................................................... Dark Nebula: (Wierd beep like noise) 3... 2... 1... GO!!! Please leave posotive votes! <(-"-)> Dark Nebula should make Dark Matter, Dark Dark matter, so Dark Nebula would win. ಠ_ಠ? NO! I don't have to! >:( A Nightmre of a Battle! (Part 2) Tonight: Marx Soul Vs. Nightmare Stage: Nightmare's Stage Marx Soul: Bring It! Nightmare: I hope you're ready, CAUSE' YOU'RE ABOUT TO FACE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3... 2... 1... GO!!!!!!!!!!!!! By the way, WHAT'D I SAY ABOUT 'POSITIVE' COMMENTS!?!?!?!? Very easy to decide. Marx Soul wins. XD Marx Wraith 15:03, April 6, 2010 (UTC) A Very Rocky Showdown!!! Tonight: Pink Stone Kirby & Yellow Stone Kirby Vs. Red Rocky & Blue Rocky Stage: Moonlight Mansion!!!!!! P&Y: Poyo Payo POYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rockies: We Will CRUSH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3... 2... 1... GO!!!! Who will win?!? Please leave "POSITIVE" votes & comments! =) I think the Kirbies will win, because they will drop the Stone Ability, and inhale the Rockies. You can't do that in the Super Star Arena. :P 16:45, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Wham Bam Showdown It is Wham Bam Rock vs. Wham Bam Jewel in The Amazing Mirror! Which figure will win? Find out. Here is before the battle: W.B.R.:You are going to be crushed. W.B.J.:No,you! W.B.R.:Arrrrggghhhh!!!!! Please leave positive comments or votes here: I vote for Wham Bam Jewel, because Wham Bam Jewel is Wham Bam Rock's upgrade. Yep Jewel will win examples to back it up. More HP Stronger and faster Attacks He's as hard as diamond He's the Wham Bam King. Marx Wraith 15:06, April 6, 2010 (UTC)' Wow!More votes for Wham Bam Jewel!He is winning!Fixed the first vote. The most epic battle of the century......begins. Tonight: Pink Fighter Kirby & Blue Knuckle Joe Vs. Master Hand & Crazy Hand!!! Master Hand: Mwahahahahahahaa!!!!!!!!!! Crazy Hand: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PFK: POYO!!!! Knuckle Joe: You'll regret this battle, you big, dismembered hands!!!!!!!!!!! 3... 2... 1... GO!!!!! Who will win? Please leave "Positive" votes & comments! Because Kirby beat Master Hand and Crazy Hand in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, I vote for Kirby and Knuckle Joe. Well, yeah, I have that game, and I'm guessing you do, too, but how EXACTLY do you GET to Both hands!? :P A very shocking situation! (Part 1) Tonight: Pink Plasma Kirby, Yellow Plasma Kirby & Green Plasma Wisp Vs. Red Spark Kirby, Green Spark Kirby, & Yellow Plasma Wisp!!!! Kirbies: POYO!!!!!!! Wisps: Prepare to be shocked!!!!!!! 3... 2... 1... GO!!!! Who will win?!? Please leave "Positive" votes & comments please! :) Votes: Kirbies ಠ_ಠ? Which ones? Marx Devil 16:50, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Boomerang Battle Boomer vs Boomerang Poppy Bros. Jr.. The replacement for Sir Kibble that is not to be confused with Bomber, vs the Poppy Bros. Jr. with a boomerang. Stage: Green Greens -- Votes I vote for the Poppy Bros. Jr with a boomerang. I like this idea, I would choose Boomer though. I vote for Boomerang Poppy Bros. Jr , even though it doesn't make much sense. I think it's cool go, Poppy! Hiiii! - Thecakeofdestiny 01:27, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I vote for Poppy Bro Jr. because Boomers explode really easly. Comments HAAAAAIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! It's me, Michael the Fox!!! <(-'.'-)> Your comment does NOT suit with this battle. Jus' sayin' hi, that's all. By the way, Boomer would win anyway, because he can use crash. So,why did you came here? Well, because, obviously, I LOVE Kirby!!! :) How?Also you Hi is annoying and loud that about 10 people could hear it. I DIDN'T RECORD MY VOICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:( : O :(, 13:23, March 27, 2010 (UTC) My question. :) Starman125, can we be friends please? <:) : Only if you stop spamming here.-- : :: We have talk pages for this. >_>-- Thanks! :) You're the best! :) By the way... WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY "SPAMMING"?! WHAT IS "SPAMMING"?!?! >:O : What you wrote about voter's battle (you vs Starman125, etc...) is spamming. When you called me and cake weird is pamming and flaming and is eligible fr a ban, but I'm a nice guy, so I won't ban you.-- To: Game Freak :I What "Talk pages"?! I didn't see ANY talk pages when I First Came Here! >:( P.S. To: Starman125: I'm Michael Braegger. :) (A.K.A. Michael The Fox 'or' Michael the fighter Kirby ^_^) : my talk page and Starman's talk page. Please don't comment here anymore, we don't this to get cluttered up with casual conversations-- . To Game Freak XP : >_>' It's probably more convenient to write it on my talk page. You get my drift?-- >:( Don't you trash talk me!!!!! >:( I don't like being trash talked!!!! BTW..... Thnx 4 not banning me, Game Freak. ^_^ Battle of the fighter 'n' hammer! Maybe Knuckles Joe vs. Masked Dedede in The Fountain of Dreams! 2 masked bosses, 2 giant hands!!! Tonight: Masked DeDeDe & Meta Knight Vs. Master Hand & Crazy Hand!!! Stage: Amazing Mirror(Inside)!!!!! Masked DeDeDe: What the-- 2 big floatin' hands?! What is this, N.M.E.'s Laya?!?!? Meta Knight: Hmph. Don't dought everything you see, King DeDeDe. For these two are stronger than you think. M. Hand: Hmph!! Quit talking!!! FIGHT!!! C. Hand: (Seizure attack) AAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!HURRY UP & START!!!! Announcer: Um.... O_o OK then. 3... 2... 1... GO!!! Who will win?!? Please leave "Posotive" Votes & comments!!! :) A Colorful Fight RED TEAM * Fire Kirby * Zero 2 * Hothead * Bohboh BLUE TEAM * Ice Kirby * Fatty Whale * LoLoLo * Burnin' Leo YELLOW TEAM * Beam Kirby * Batafire * Waddle Dee * Waddle Doo GREEN TEAM * Plasma Kirby * Sparky * Plasma Wisp * Jungle Bomb PURPLE TEAM *Ninja Kirby *BioSpark *Kracko Jr.'s Revenge *Kracko's Revenge ANNOUNCER GUY:Welcome to the Color SMASHDOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We have 5 Colors Fighting eachother! In one Corner We have... Red Team! FIRE KIRBY: YAH!!! We Will Destroy You! ZERO 2:TOTALLY! Wahoo! ANNOUNCER GUY:OK. They're Enthusiastic. Next We Have...Blue Team! BURNING LEO:Um,Because I'm The Fire Enemy, i Should Be Over With Red Team. ICE KIRBY:Well,Yes,but Because Blue Is Youre SKIN Color, You're on Blue Team. BURNING LEO:Oh. ANNOUNCER GUY:Time for... BEAM KIRBY:WE WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WADDLE DEE AND WADDLE DOO:YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANNOUNCER GUY:Green Team! PLASMA KIRBY:I'm Happy To Be Part of This. JUNGLE BOMB:I'm the only non-electric Guy on the Green Team,but i... BATAFIRE:YELLOW TEAM RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANNOUNCER GUY:Um, I Was Talking to GREEN Team,Mr. Batafire,but Because We Gotta Get This Fight Rolllin' Let's Have A Word With our Final Team... Hey, Where's Ninja Kirby? NINJA KIRBY: (Appears in front of announcer guy) BWAHAHA! ANNOUNCER GUY:Um... Kracko's Revenge, whats YOUR Opinion on This? KRACKO'S REVENGE:Well,Me & My son Are Honored to be on the Purple Team. ANNOUNCER GUY:Well, As Long as There are (Directs his attention to yellow team) NO MORE UNWANTED INTERRUPTIONS FROM THE YELLOW TEAM, Let's Get Rockin'! 3,2,1,...GO! What color Will emerge Victorious? Comment or Vote Here! Comments Wow. TEH EPIC!!!!! :] Michael the Fox! Votes Ok. So, there's a couple of people I'm going for. Kracko/ Kracko Jr.'s Revenge, Plasma Kirby/ Plasma Wisp, & Zero 2. Those are my votes! LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!!!!!!!!! :] Michael the Fox! ---- metal guardian vs. heavy knight Both are large enemies that are tough. How will they do in a battle? --Mr boring 00:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Votes: This would make a really interesting battle. I say, go ahead. :( No one ever votes on MY battles..... :( THE ULTIMATE FIGHTING SHOWDOWN!!! Team Super Star: Iron Mam & Knuckle Joe vs. Team K.O.: Box Boxer and Red Fighter Kirby Field of Battle: The Megaton Punch Arena Team SS: Show me your moves! Captain Falcon: Don't steal my line! Team K.O.: Bring it on! Announcer: Boxing gloves on and ready? Both Teams: READY TO FIGHT! Announcer: Ok, 3!! 2!! 1!! FIGHT!! Who will reign the champions? Vote now to find out!! ΣΩ :Doesn't anybody ever read the rules?-- Don't you use my battle windows they are for other battles!!!!! >:( Marx Devil 17:39, March 26, 2010 (UTC) A fiery battle Hot Head vs Burning Leo Stage: Hotbeat -- Note: This battle has been approved, support and oppose votes for this to be the next battle are now closed. Support #Go for it Starman! You're the best! -Marx Devil >:) #BNK [ |T| ] 04:11, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Acro Vs. Fatty Whale Acro Vs. Fatty Whale! Not much else can really be said... Votes anyone???? Bronto Burt vs. Scarfie Think about it. They both can fly, and both get hurt when hurting Kirby. One dive-bombs, the other chases with fangs baring. Who would win? Dee Or Doo Waddle Dee vs Waddle Doo It`s a simple chioce Waddle Doo Blade Knight vs Trident Knight A fairly straight forward battle of swordsmen, both of whom are common enemies. Any suggestions for alternates though? These guys are pretty similar. Votes Suggestions I suggest a battle between Sword Knight and Blade Knight.-- Marx Soul VS. Zero Two Alright, I know this might go against the "No Bosses" rule, but at least hear me out. Two ultimate bosses manage to cheat death and bring heck to kirby (just keeping it clean.) It's a genius battle! Not only that, but they're both about the same difficulty. (Okay, maybe Marx Soul would be harder to beat if I didn't always use the Hammer ability to defeat him.) Of course, I wouldn't be surprised if the idea has already been used! The location of the battle? How does outer space directly above Pop Star sound? It could be like a final battle for power, or something. 'Votes/Comments:'